


Afterwards

by selstarry



Category: Ancient History RPF, Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Sixteen Kingdoms, Yao Chang was a perfectly cool guy except for the Fu Jian thing, as my friend puts it, the pairing is all the warning you need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selstarry/pseuds/selstarry
Summary: A very quick and very yandere writing exercise.





	Afterwards

You had to die, he says.

 

I had no choice, he says.

 

You executed my brother, he says. I was avenging my brother. You cannot fault me for that.

 

You spared me and gave me men. I went forth for you. I would’ve served you to the end. Did you think I meant to lose? You broke my faith first.

 

You slew my messengers. We all know what that means. I could not be safe from you.

 

I had no choice.

 

You set the sword in my hands. Your hands made my heart thus. You made me to make myself king. You understand.

 

Say you understand!


End file.
